Current Events
Created by The Colonel The Current Events is an occasional recap of important forum evens on TLDR. =The Current Events #1, Wednesday, October 10, Two Thousand and Seven= http://www.thetldr.org/index.php?showtopic=250 WELCOME to yet another first issue of THE CURRENT EVENTS, your number one source of free OBJECTIVE AND STRAIGHTFORWARD NEWS. im ur host, LATEST NEWS for u to me have: WE ARE MOVED to new domain, now url reads something like jchan.us.jp.url/org; (BOOKMARK IT PLZ) the reason for this are unknown by everyone including lazrik and he is the one that knows the reason but he doesnt even know. This just in: GLUE does know. Fking lazrik wtf. Secondofal, URL doesnt no longer read "thetldr" in it which has angered many of the ill payed laborers that work on the lower decks of the ship shucking coal into the furnace of the server- they r on strike as of today now. IN THE WORLD OF SPORTS Dubbus didnt want to have sex with Sanburger bcause the latter was calling everyone faggots, Dubbus controversial made thread with n-word (nigger) on title, what will be the backlash? NOW FOR THE WEATHER Partial sunny with only a 45% chance of heavy spam from here til tomorrow. Ty for tuning in and see you next time here on THE CURRENT EVENTS =The Current Events #2, October 11-12, 2007 A.D. (Standard Eastern Time)= http://www.thetldr.org/index.php?showtopic=452 WELCOME to yet another heart stopping edition of THE CURRENT EVENTS, your last stop for OBJECTIVE AND STRAIGHTFORWARD NEWS. This is issue number two and that is because it is the shit, ha ha hip "gangster" lingo for u kids out there. IN OTHER NEWS While the TLDR is in total chaos and upheaval because the oppressive Lazrick hasnt reinstated the beloved rep system as of yet, another forum feature has come to the attention of the members of the TLDR organization. That is, the REPORT button; this is brand new and has NEVER BEEN SEENED BEFORE THIS AND WILL NEVER BE SEENED AFTER THIS IM SO SRRY UR TOO LATE OMG STOP CRYING PLZ ITS TOO LATE NOW Here we see the report button in the bottom left corner next to the "Top" button which nobody know what it does for. For example, I reported the above illustrated post for being too "FLAMBOYANT" and Im sure you will find reasons to report other posters and EVEN YOURSELVES for bad or offensive posts. For example, if someone says; "What's that smell? I dont see any niggers!" You should report them because that is wronged. UNTIL NEXT TIME Have a happy tomorrow and a bright good evening! -The Colonel =The Current Eventx #III, Sunday, October the 14th, 2007 A.D.= http://www.thetldr.org/index.php?showtopic=654 Welcome one and ALL ''' http://www.thetldr.org/style_emoticons/default/raged.gif to THE CURRENT EVENTS, Special MARTIN LUTHER KING JR. DAY MEMORIAL TIME EDITION Your ONLY stop for Objective and Straightforward news. This week we feel the ongoing absense of rep as the oppressive Lazrick regime does its evil deeds, how long will this go on? IN THE WORLD OF SPORTS NL is back posting a lot again, wat a fker THIS WEEK IN POLITICS Zoo is masquerading as Cream, or maybe its another Creamsauce alt labeled Zoo? Does anyone know? Does anyone care? AND NOW FOR THE WEATHER It looks like sunny skies again with only a minimal chance of spam, this condition is expected to last until later tonight. OUR TOP STORYS Lazrick took a break from taxing the poor to remind us all of the nifty feature known as the video tags, you can use them to link videos DIRETCTTLY from youtubes and other places such as that (like such as that pron mayb?) Also, Lazrick has took a break from punching orphans (in the stomach wit bare hands) to reintroduce TLDR wiki! As soon as ppl start giving a damn about it there might even be a "THE CURRENT EVENTS" section in the main page of it! Have A bright good evening everyone, see you next ACTION PACKD EPISODE OF CURRENT EVENTs COMMA THE! -The Colonel =The Current Events #Four, 10/16, the year of our lord two thousand seven= http://www.thetldr.org/index.php?showtopic=886 WELCOME to another heart-stopping adrenaline bursting action-packed episode of '''The Current Events I am your host, The Colonel and this is of course your ONLY stop for Balanced and Straightforward News. Last time on THE CURRENT EVENTS, That evil son of a bitch Frieza killed Vegeta. Goku swore to avenge him, but will he be able to cash in on that promise?! First, IN THE WORLD OF SPORTS Scyle posted a bunch of pics of people that nobody has ever seen and they were supposed to be identified, IS IT ALL A TROLL? THE WEATHER ty Colonel, we'll seem to be in the middle of a low-pressure no spam system but depending on conditions by tomorrow that may very well change by tonight. MISCELLANOUS TLDR is no longer an Off-Topic forum, it is now SOLELY dedicated to helping HOMOSEXUALS in their quests to having MANLY ANAL SEX with MEN of the same GENDER That is why its called Guy advice forum OUR TOP STORY Lazrick has taken a break from torturing poor hopeful east-european immigrants from the 1920's with BALL GRIPS to announce that he will be KILLING HIMSELF. This has come both as a shock and a cause of celebration to the masses of the TLDR.... will he do it? LAZRICK DEATHWATCH 2008 Im putting my money on jumping into a pool full of activated hairdryers. THIS HAS BEEN THE CURRENT EVENTS, Plz remember to spay or neuter your kids. -The Colonel =The Current Events #1 Homecoming Edition <3= http://www.thetldr.org/index.php?showtopic=1209 WELCOME one and ALL to the THIRD EVER first issue of THE CURRENT EVENTS! Your only source for Objective and Straightforward News. BRAKING NEWS The BRAKING NEWS this time, which you will find out about RIGHT NOW is that we have moved back to thetldr.org where we belong, you can all smile to yourselfs while you think about all the DEMEANING SEXUAL FAVORS lazrick had to perform to get this domain back. IN THE WORLD OF SPORTS There are two threads on front page with the werd "cock" in title. BUT WILL THEY MAKE IT TO THE WORLD SERIES? NOW FOR THE WEATHER Scyles has declared that only white euro people deserve to live, this is expected to continue throughout the weekend. 15%-30% chance of spam. TOP STORYS Lazrick has declared the CAfe shirt press store location online web page store OPEN and he needs tshirte designs... all the designs so far r non existant. WILL THIS CONTINUE AND WAT WILL BE THE POLITICAL BACKLASH. Until next time, plz stay Objective and Straightforward for me baby. -The Colonel =The Current Events #2 Walcome to October 23, 007= http://www.thetldr.org/index.php?showtopic=1741 Welcome to yet another second issue of THE CURRENT EVENTS, your only reliable source in the whole world for Objective and Straightforward News, also the only person that loves you because even your mom is pretending. TONIGHTS BRAKING NEWS You will just find out now as you read this that under all your avatars there is an E-PENOR, how long it is determines how leet you are IRL unless you arent leet and the system is glitchy after all (now in Beta plz have patience plz). Plans have been announced for the penors corresponding to different post amounts to have themes, it is this journalist's sincere opinion that doing that would trivialize and cheapen the fact that we have big cocks on our interface. NOW FOR THE WETHER Scyle has decided to help out humanity by listening to their problems, it is believed he has had a change of heart because he formed a close bond with Gohan while he was training him in the wilderness, making him a good guy. Spam is down to 0% and this is expected to last well into today. IN THE WORLD OF SPORTS Dubbus wants to be the new Hitler. Does that mean he will genocide everyone that isnt fat. http://www.thetldr.org/style_emoticons/default/lolser.gif j/k Dubbus. j/k OUR TOP STORYS KUNDALINI after exhaustive research has REVEALED that online relationships dont work. That's right folks, having pseudo-dates with someone that could potentially be having sex as they chat with you on a laptop could be a potential disaster. NVM the fact that they are most likely (meaning definitely) a man that is cybering you for lulz. THAT IS ALL FOR NOW, PLZ TAKE CARE OF YOURSELFS and HAVE A PLEASANT GOOD EVENING -The Colonel THIS JUST IN: "I want to fuck Rita in the ass" -Creamsaus =The Current Event #... im gonna say 5 Monday, Oct 29 2007= http://www.thetldr.org/index.php?showtopic=2303 WELCOME BITCHES AND BICHETTES to yet another HARTSTOPPING edition of The Current Events! Your only source EVER for Objective and Straightforward News; Im the Colonel! BRAKING NEWS! TeeLDR Cafe Press idea has yet to produce any purchasable shit! You are now informed of this! NOW FOR THE WEATHER There are several pictures equating Lazrick with celebrities... chance for spam is high tonight. This is expected to last until the end of the week. The reason for this... NOW! IN THE WORLD OF SPORTS There is an ongoing POETRY COMPETITION THREAD, all the poems posted so far have been miserable fails. OUR TOP STORYS Lazrick has posted what are allegedly IRL pictures of him, this was what he posted: http://i22.photobucket.com/albums/b346/Lazrik/mes/realme.jpg Obviously that is not Lazrick, it is actually a picture of a very gay man. On second thought, that is definitely Lazrick. That is all for tonight. Plz take care of yourselfs and have a plesent good evening. -The Colonel =The Current Events! #& Live from dregsofsociety url place= http://www.thetldr.org/index.php?showtopic=2780 WELCOME to another HEARTSTOPPING, PENOR CRUSHING Edition of THE CURRENT EVENTS! Today's BRAKING NEWS! Scyle yet again tried to usurp power from the oppressive Lazrick, and in a great example of mindless despotism winning over heartless fascism Lazrick was able to stay in power. 4 mor years! Lazrick also made a salad out of cucumbers that he FONDLED HIMSELF WITH BECAUSE HE LIKES IT IN THE BUTT NOW FOR THE WEATHER! There has been very little spam today, this is mostly attributed to Creamsauce being busy posting his depressiveness under the name "shit" giving a whole new meaning to shit poster. http://www.thetldr.org/style_emoticons/default/lolser.gif IN THE WORLD OF SPORTS CLAMZ announced the Clambels, which are kind of like the Golden Globes to Pintsized's Oscars. Or if you like music, a Pinty = a Grammy, a Clambel = BET Best New Artist Award There were such distinguished nominees as Pinty Award-Winning Poster Chaplow, and OTHER GUYS. OUR TOP STORYS In the biggest upset of the decade, "Blubbus" was announced to have won the Clambel. Let's see the replay... ---- QUOTE(Chargin-Lazars Clamz @ Nov 4 2007, 12:21 AM) I would like to take this time to congratulate and thank all of our nominees. It is posters such as yourselves who have shaped the TLDR for the better, with your wide range of talents and accomplishments. You keep us coming back to catch up, encourage us to engage, and inspire us to reach new heights with the posting medium. Thank you all very much. The winner of the 4th Semi-Annual Clambel Prize is Blubbus. Congratulations, sir. ---- ... simply amazing. WELL THATS ALL FOR TODAY Stay Objective and Straightforward baby. -The Colonel =The Current Events #nine Nobember 6, year of our lord 2007= http://www.thetldr.org/index.php?showtopic=3073 WELCOME ONE AND ALL OF YOU TO ANOTHER LUNG-COLLAPSING ISSUE OF the objective and straightforward CURRENT EVENTS BRAKING NEWS! TLDRkapedia is back online, and with that being said lets have an EXCLUSIVE BEHIND THE SEENS LOOK at the tldrwiki here is an interactive tour of the wiki: IN THE WORLD OF SPORTS many tldr members, especially important ones such as Best New Poster Pintsize Award winning poster Chaplow are gonna play WARHAMMER ONLINE, im personally gonna roll opposite faction so i can roll those nubs. OUR TOP STORYS Kundalini, Moneta, Pintsized and Cream have all been banned when it was found that they work for the FBI. Also, Pint and Cream are rly the same person. That concludes our show for tonight, Stay Pretty. -The Colonel =The Current Events #Scyle, Scylevember, Scyleteen Two Thousand Scyle= http://www.thetldr.org/index.php?showtopic=3654 Welcome to another SCYLE PACKED edition of the Current Events, this is one that will hit you right in the Scyles and make your Scyle stand FULLY ERECT BRAKING NEWS! Today is Veteran's Day and you know what that means; Nobody except the War Veterans have to work, everyone has the day of in the CONTINENTAL US except for old sheeple that liked to kill Japs great job Jap killers oh yeah and lets not forget those nazi krauts. Well, as punishment we all get the day off and get to sleep and drink virgin piña coladas in the sun, while the Veterans have to man our usual jobs such as flying airplanes and manning forklifts. IN THE WORLD OF SPORTS! TLDR is now an MMORPG with DOUBLOONS and HK's, Im gonna trade my Doubloons for a Greatsword of Scyle... as soon as I have some. NOBODY is winning so far because the game doesnt have any rules and also you are all gay. OUR TOP STORYS Lazrick unleashed nuclear radiation that turn us all into Scyle, now that I am Scyle idk if Im telling anyone the news or if Im just trolling everyone or even myself. THERE IS NO TELLING. Ok, luf u all Stay OBJECTIVE AND STRAIGHTFORWARD FOR ME BEB -The Colonel =The Current Events #11?, Today, November 20, year of our lord 2007= http://www.thetldr.org/index.php?showtopic=4821 Welcome one, two, AND ALL OH YEA MOTHERFK to another soul-taking edition of your favorite show on TV; The Current Events. This is of course your only source for Objective and Straightforward News and I am the Colonel. BRAKING NEWS! Scyle LITERALLY KILLED Mitten in an elaborate troll that was meant to make us all believe that they were friends irl and Mitten's relatives would actually call Scyle because they are so close irl like that. Brilliant. Mitten has subsequently posted but I have been informed by the administration that all those posts were recorded earlier this year and nobody should get any crazy ideas just because they are being posthumously released. NOW FOR THE WEATHER The wave of FAFNIR has subsided by tonight, about 10,000 Haitians were left homeless. Today's condition are mostly clear. Back to you Colonel. Thank you and IN THE WORLD OF SPORTS everyone is losing in that attack battle game because you all suck. AND NOW OUR TOP STORYS World of TLDRCraft have been dominated by two political parties: The Lazrick Young and The Flock of Fags, both of these guilds accomplished absolutely nothing except doing long RP's complete with cyber sex scenes... FURRY SEX btw. UNTIL NOW; A third party has arisen; the Adminotaurs... nobody knows who truly controls this group but it is known that he has a bull's head. THAT IS ALL FOR TODAY, stay objective and straightforward beb. -The Colonel. =Final Edition of the Current Events= http://www.thetldr.org/index.php?showtopic=5087&hl= final edition as a thread that is! The Current Events will resume as a front-page blog. http://dregsofsociety.org/ =The Current Events #11/22/2007 “TLDR”= http://dregsofsociety.org/?p=89 Welcome everyone to the VERY FIRST and POSSIBLY LAST edition of The Current Events INTERNATIONAL Edition. Be assured that the suspense created above LITERALLY KILLED one of our readers as they read this LIVE and they WILL NEVER BE SEEN OR HEARD FROM AGAIN JUST LIKE MITTEN (after she was brutally murdered by Scyle in front of her boyfriend Martin Luther King Jr.) This The Current Events INTERNATIONAL Edition promises to bring all the OBJECTIVE AND STRAIGHTFORWARD NEWS of the old The Current Events with SUPPLEMENTAL VITAMIN ENFUSED POWERS that you will come to expect from our future award winning writing staff No not only will you come to expect this, you will come to crave it and lay in a pool of your own tears as you wait for the next issue. How can I be so sure of this? The answer lies in our SUPPLEMENTAL VITAMIN ENFUSED POWERS. ——————–DO NOT READ FOLLOWING SECTION UNLESS AUTHORIZED——————– Now I will take this time to explain the carefully constructed layout of The Current Events and then proceed to AN ALL NEW SECTION made especially for this International Edition. The Current Events usually consists of the following parts, here they are listed with an in-depth SPECIAL FEATURE DVD explanation. 1. BRAKING NEWS: “Oh yeah pretty smart making a “random spelling error” there Colonel”, that’s what you’re thinking. Well let me tell you that you are wrong and if you died tonight it wouldn’t be too soon. The first section is called BRAKING news because it slams the brakes on your life and gets you to what’s really important; Objectivity and Straightforwardness… also the truth. 2. OUR TOP STORYS: It is very rare that there are actually multiple top stories but this section -which always ends our broadcast- is so groundbreaking that it counts as multiple stories so that your mind can process it; that is the reason for the combo of plural and singular forms. 3. THE WEATHER: Because of the international nature of our internet society it is hard to cover the actual meteorological weather pattern and because of that we don’t actually. 4. IN THE WORLD OF SPORTS: Usually has nothing to do with sports and more to do with pimpel fase nerd activity which you could argue is a sport if you were a pimpel fase nerd oh wait you are. :iceburn: 5. IN THE WORLD OF POLITICS: Prety much interchangeable with category number 4. And now FOR ALL NEW SECTION FOR INTERNATIONAL DEBUT EDITION “ASK THE COLONEL!” Every week* I will pay my writing staff to pose as me and answer up to 3 questions posed by our viewers regarding The Current Events and anything else they would like to ask me *by week i mean whenever I decide to post a new issue of this. Thank You All, and thanks to that opressive nemesis of human dignity Lazrick for making me a blogger for the TLDR Remember to stay Objective and Straightforward News. -The Colonel =The Current Events Hannukah Edition, i hav no fking idea when hannukah is= http://dregsofsociety.org/?p=115 Welcome “FOLKS” -if you have the unmitigated hubris to call yourselves that- to another devastatingly heterosexual edition of The Current Events. I’m the Colonel. Today we celebrate Hanukkah by complaining a lot and being disappointed in everything, much like EVERY JEWISH MOTHER NO EXCEPTIONS SRRY TOO LATE. BRAKING NEWS Oh yah there are no braking news because the TLDR has refused to do anything even slightly noteworthy, much in the same way they live their RL! EXPLOSIVELY PATHETIC. IN THE WORLD OF SPORTS some posters are making caricatures of other posters. Maybe they can draw little hearts on them and be lyk “oh this is for u sweetie XOXO”. AND WHEN I SAY SWEETIE IT IS A MAN SAYING THAT TO ANOTHER MAN. AND NOW FOR THE ALL NEW SEGMENT: —ASK THE COLONEL— For the sake of OBJECTIVE STRAIGHTFORWARDNESS I assure the viewers at home that these questions were picked completely at random by me when I carefully selected the ones I felt like answering: Q. When a man loves a penny does a penny love a man? -Murloc A. Abraham Lincoln was known to be a very kindhearted man, and so I am sure that the copper pieces that are now doomed to be haunted by fragments of his undying tormented soul are probably just as loving. It is my expert opinion that yes. Q. Are you Chaplow? -Fugs A. I often get this question, and I understand how confusion can arise. Me and Chaplow are both brilliant writers and much better human beings than anyone else on the TLDR. It is kind of like a flea-bitten rodent looking at the night sky; to a lowly muskrat (you) two stars (me and Chaplow) would seem identical, as muskrats have no access to telescopes. Q. What happens when you die? -Triarius A. You will burn in eternal hellfire for carefully deciding to be a homosexual. THAT IS ALL FOR TONIGHT FOLKS! Remember, if you don’t read it here it’s not notable / relevant to anything. Much like you are to your parents. Good night. -The Colonel =The Current Events ANONYMOUS EDITION= http://dregsofsociety.org/?p=119 Welcome ladies, gentlemen and prostate cancers (lazrick >8|) to another Heart Penetrating episode of The Current Events. This is as always your only source for Objective and Straightforward news and I am your only source for the Colonel. BRAKING NEWS! TLDR now has 3 new sub-forums: News, Games and Movies. The Movies and Video Games section are what you’d think. The News section is a bunch of made up stories about African leader summits. The reason I know this is a lie is because AFRICANS HAVE NO LEADERS. Remember, if you dont read it in THE CURRENT EVENTS it is not really “news”. The Movies section is plagiarized from rotten tomatoes where a bunch of assholes rate movies based on how they stack up to The Notebook and A Walk to Remember. FAGS. In the WORLD OF SPORTS Some asshole thinks that the russian mafia is infiltrating tennis. Want the REAL SCOOP? The truth is that tennis is not a real sport and nobody gives a damn. Now FOR THE WEATHER There was a lot of spam earlier about Hurricane relief for gulf evacuees, it has been demoted to a spam tropical depression. It is expected that as the evacuees die out less people will care about them, eliminating this line of spam altogether. OUR TOP STORYS In a move that has shocked no one and impressed even less people than that, Lazrick has turned the TLDR into TLDRchan. Just as in 4chan, everyone is anonymous. Lazrick did this after his Jchan venture failed, he was still determined to have a chan because he is flamboyant weebo. BEHIND THE BOARDS Today I am interviewing my good friend Chaplow. Colonel: Nice to talk to you this evening Chaplow. Chaplow: It’s only 5 am. Colonel: Ha ha you are as funny as they say… dont ever correct me again or I will beat you to within an inch of your fucking life. Chaplow: Wow… why so hostile? Colonel: Im sorry, Im just distraught because Lazrick is bent on opressing even our very right to individualism. Chaplow: Woah that’s deep colonel Colonel: Not as deep as Lazricks throat. Chaplow: lol now now lazrick is not gay. Lazric: Oh yes I am! Chaplow and Colonel: LAZRICK! -''Lazrick then attempted to grab the Colonels Ass, he is wearing a transparent-backed black leather speedo''- Chaplow: Stop it Lazrick! I will have to show you my TRUE FORM CHAPLOW TRANSFORMS INTO A GUNDAM Lazrick: That’s not me! That’s my evil twin LARZIC dont destroy the Earth Chaplow! Chaplow: Oh -Then Lazrick made out and had GAY SEX with his evil twin because he is gay and a pedophile, that’s right- his evil twin is much younger than he is. Like 5 years younger. They had a baby and when that baby is born from Larzic’s womb he will bring 1000 years of darkness to the TLDR. And that wraps it up for tonight. Keep it Objective and Straightforward for me babe. -The Colonel =The Current Events #Return= http://dregsofsociety.org/?p=126 Welcome one and ALL to another episode of THE CURRENT EVENTS Where I OBJECTIVELY bend your ear over some news and STRAIGHTFORWARDLY thrust into it as hard as I can until there is a climax of information flooding your brain with the seeds of knowledge continuously as every nook and cranny is completely DRENCHED. Im the Colonel. Well Ive been gone for a while, and there is a lot of news to cover! BRAKING NEWS! Rorz wrapped his tree into a syringe going 130mph, he will be missed. It is tough to know Rorz is gone along with Pintsized and Mitten Scott King NOW FOR THE WEATHER! Noted human rights opponent Lazrick has not been seen on the forums for LITERALLY QUITE SOME TIME, word is he has to guard a stargate for intergalactic shipping. Way to RP on your spare time you fucking pimpel fase nerd. Ha ha fag. :iceburn: While Lazrick has been gone, everyone in the tldr has been getting along and drama has only been caused by TLDRers on other forums… proving what we knew all along; Lazrick’s sick sick deluded regime of homosexual fascism can never lead to anything close to the progress weve seen without his leadership. OUR TOP STORYS! Scyle, still at large, hired poster Zorg (500,000 CANADIAN POUNDS) to post animated gifs of Kundalini’s girlfriend on the VERY WALLS OF THEIR SCHOOL HALLS. This prompted the administration of the school to consider that Kundalini might deserved to lost his diploma… will he lost it? I will keep you all informed as further details are revealed. It is believed Lazrick’s evil clone LARZIC was involved in this ploy. FBI Officials suspect Scyle is just jealous of Kundalini’s beard… typical. IN THE SO-CALLED IRL REAL WORLD -Heath Ledger was murdered by jews to build hype for the upcoming Batman Movie called “The Dark Night” (title refers to how its always fucking nighttime in gotham city wtf is up with that shit anyways fucking emos) -Ron Paul will be running as president with Obama as VP but jews dont want you to know. -Super Smash Bros. Brawl official announcement of a delay date was delayed until March of this year. Jews. -Rudy JEWliani 9/11 need we say more. See you all next week (which as always means whenever I film another one of these episodes) Sincerely, THE COLONEL P.S. I love you babe =The Current Events, United Off-Topic Edition= http://www.dregsofsociety.org/index.php?showtopic=10893 Welcome one and all, and also the rest of you to yet ANOTHER and the very first Edition of THE CURRENT EVENTS Pan-OT INTERNATIONAL EDITION this is your ONLY source for Objective and Straightforward News and I am your only source for the Colonel. BRAKING NEWS! After much controversy the evil Lazrick has finally succeeded in bringing all OTers under his wrath, now begins 7000 years of darkness where he will force you all to worship golden idols of himself AND COMMIT SODOMY... TO EACH OTHER.... EVERY DAY yes, even when u rly rly would RATHER NOT BE SODOMIZED IN THE WORLD OF SPORTS Valentines Day is coming up, and Im sure we can all enjoy stuffing our mouths with heart shaped chocolate as we cry in the basement about lost love. OR YOU CAN AT LEAST As for me I will be bangin bitches in videos because they dig the moustache. THREAD SPOTLIGHT Today's thread spotlight is on the thread "What's so wronged bout big governments?" by Mikchael... Well mikail, when u have big governments they take away all your rights until they can stick a periscope up your ass like Lazrick and you only have an illusion of freedom. THAT BEING SAID I bid you all a good one and a pleasant evening Keep it Objective and Straightforward beb. -The Colonel P.s. due to certain technical difficulties the Behind the Boards interview segment where our scheduled guest is NL will be held next week. next week as usual means whenever. Category:People Category:TLDR Members